elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sethi
|} Sethi† war ein Asiatisches Elefantenbullkalb im tschechischen Zoo Ostrava. Er war das erste in diesem Zoo geborene Elefantenbaby. Geburt Sethi† wurde am 11.03.2011 morgens um 03:18 Uhr im Zoo Ostrava geboren. Er ist der Sohn der vierzehnjährigen Vishesh, die im Zoo Belfast (Nordirland) zur Welt kam, und des erfahrenen Zuchtbullen Calvin+, der in Kanada geboren wurde und zuvor in Hannover und Leipzig lebte. Seine Großmutter Johti lebt ebenfalls im Zoo Ostrava, wurde aber von der Geburt fern gehalten, da sie bereits eigene Kälber getötet hatte. Es wird vermutet, dass Sethi zu früh geboren, insbesondere wegen seiner schwächlichen Kondition. Er kam nach 619 Tagen Tragzeit zur Welt und wog 78 kg. Das sind etwa 30 kg weniger als seine einen Monat später geborene Halbschwester Rashmi auf die Waage brachte. Mutter Vishesh griff ihr Kalb zunächst an, weshalb es für eine Stunde von ihr getrennt wurde. Später beruhigte sie sich und akzeptierte ihr Kalb, das wiederum anfangs nicht trinken wollte, begann damit aber wohl am Abend des Geburtstages. Erste Tage und Probleme Nach fünf Tagen änderte sich Visheshs Verhalten erneut, und obwohl sie sich in den ersten Tagen um ihr Kalb gekümmert hatte, wurde sie Sethi gegenüber aggressiv, die Tierpfleger bemühten sich um eine Beruhigung unter den Elefanten. Mutter und Sohn waren mit der älteren Kuh Suseela† zusammengeführt worden, und nach Visheshs Angriffsverhalten attackierte auch diese das Kalb, das dann aber von ihrer Mutter geschützt wurde. Suseela† musste von den beiden wieder getrennt werden. Die instabile Lage hielt an und verbesserte sich nur allmählich. Die Tierpfleger waren um den Schutz des kleinen Bullen bemüht. Gelegentlich wurde Visheshs Milch abgepumpt, da sie ihn auch nur bedingungsweise trinken ließ. Familienzusammenführung Im Laufe der Tage wurde die Situation zwischen Vishesh und Sohn Sethi wieder besser. Die Entwicklung verlief insoweit gut, als die Fürsorge durch Vishesh wieder aufgenommen wurde, so dass der Zoo es gut einen Monat nach der Geburt am 19.04.2011 wagen konnte, Vishesh und Sethi† auch mit der Großmutter Johti und deren wenige Tage zuvor (am 12.04.2011) geborenen Tochter, die später den Namen Rashmi erhielt, zusammenzuführen, was zwar mit ein wenig Unruhe, aber ohne Probleme vor sich ging. Tod Sethi† starb am 06.05.2011. Er hat weiterhin zu wenig getrunken, und obwohl ihm zugefüttert wurde, blieb er von schwacher Konstitution. Als Frühgeborener soll er auch nicht gut an die Zitzen seiner Mutter gekommen sein. Neben diesen Startbedingungen hatte er eine unerfahrene, erstgebärende Mutter neben sich, die ihn zeitweise in der Entwicklung behinderte. Er soll demnach auch nicht genug Kolostralmilch erhalten haben zur Stärkung des Immunsystems. Als Todesursache für Sethi wurde nach einer Autopsie eine allgemeine Sepsis mit späterem Zusammenbruch des Kreislaufsystems genannt. Namensvergabe Bis zu seinem Tod war Sethi† namenlos und wurde nur als "männliches Elefantenkalb" (im Gegensatz zum "weiblichen Elefantenkalb", seiner Halbschwester) bezeichnet. Später, Ende Juli 2011, wurde ihm posthum der Name "Sethi"† verliehen, der in der Sprache Bodo, die in Nordost-Indien und Nepal gesprochen wird, der "Erste" bedeutet, weil er der erste in Tschechien lebend geborene Elefant war. Weblinks Sloní deník Elefantentagebuch des Zoos Ostrava auf www.zoo-ostrava.cz: *První české slůně je na světě!, Geburtsnachricht von Sethi, 11.03.2011. *15.3.2011 DRAMATICKÉ CHVÍLE V ŽIVOTĚ SLONÍHO MLÁDĚTE, Mitteilung über die ersten Schwierigkeiten am 5. Tag, 15.03.2011. *ZPRÁVY O SLŮNĚTI Z 16.3.2011, Situationsbericht für den Folgetag, 17.03.2011 *Informace o úhynu sloního mláděte - samečka - aktuální situace 6.5.2011, 10:30 hod. Meldung von Sethis Tod, 06.05.2011 *Zprávy o slonech, 14.6.2011, Autopsiebericht, 14.06.2011 *ZPRÁVY O SLONECH Z 28.7.2011, Mitteilung zur Namensvergabe, 28.07.2011 Weitere Quellen *Ostravská slonice Vishesh napadla své mládě, Artikel zum Angriff von Vishesh auf ihr Kalb auf www.rozhlas.cz. *Slůněti v ostravské zoo mléko chutná, jeho matka Vishesh už se uklidnila, Artikel zur vorläufigen Situationsberuhigung auf www.novinky.cz. *Sloní mámy Johti a Vishesh se i s mláďaty podařilo spojit do společného pavilonu, Bericht über die Familiezusammenführung auf ostrava.nejlepsi-adresa.cz. *First elephant born in Czech Republic two months ago dies, Todesnachricht auf www.ceskenoviny.cz. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zoo Ostrava Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Verstorben